


Day Twenty Three: Creature and Human

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Creature Castiel, Elemental Castiel, Fae & Fairies, Fae Castiel, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Big Brother Dean, Human Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an elemental fae, and when Sam takes a vacation to Castiel's home unknowingly, he's in for quite a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty Three: Creature and Human

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty three! The Enochian that Castiel uses (I used an Enochian translator I found online) means "my other half", and is pronounced m-t-ee-f oh-b-z-ah. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam is camping out on his own for two weeks. School is so stressful and Dean picks on him all damn day and he needs a break.

He packs his backpacks up full of food, clothes, and supplies that he’ll need.

Hiking through the woods is enlightening. He feels liberated, and the fresh air does wonders for his pounding head and his stressed out demeanor.

There’s a nice lake he camps out by, pitching his tent and unpacking his things.

No one else is out here because there are no registered camping grounds anywhere near by. Sam made sure there wasn't going to be any sort of interruptions during his stay.

The grass is squishy under him, and the cold dampness of the morning air makes him incredibly happy.

There’s a creaking sound behind him, and it sounds like a tree. He turns slowly, expecting to find someone standing there, but there is no one.

He lays down and inhales deeply, closing his eyes as the sun shines through the fog bank.

It warms his skin, and he opens his eyes when the sun is blocked out.

He yelps, jumping back and up as he stares at it.

It’s tall, almost as tall as him, limbs covered in vines, little blooming flowers, and its skin is wood-like.

“Who are you?” Sam asks, and it cocks its head.

“My name is Castiel.”

“ _What_ are you?”

“What are _you_?”

“I’m human.”

“I’m fae. Why are you in my forest?”

“I . . . I didn't know that this was your forest. I’m camping here. Do you want me to leave?”

Castiel shakes his head.

“No, your aura is bright and you seem kind. You didn't try to kill me despite the weapons concealed in your bag.”

Castiel nods towards Sam’s backpack and Sam flushes.

“I would never kill a fae.” Sam assures, even though he hasn't even heard the term.

Castiel stands there watching Sam.

“I . . . can I continue camping here, are you sure? I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“I assure, you are fine. How long are you staying here?”

“Two weeks.”

Castiel furrows his brow, the hair vine-like as it moves with his skin, which isn't really skin.

“Fourteen sunsets, correct?”

Sam nods, and Castiel sighs.

“I suppose that is fine, however, if you don’t clean up after yourself, I will not be so lenient.”

“Of course.”

The fae, Castiel, moves back into the forest, and the creaking of wood echoes through the clearing.

His feet are literally connected to the earth. Each time he steps, vines grab at the soles and at his toes, holding him there for a moment before he steps another foot ahead.

He blends in with a tree, and Sam can no longer distinguish the two.

He feels awkward, like he has to watch his back now, and he’ll never be able to look at a forest the same way again. Sam runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

He makes sure to clean everything up during his stay, and Castiel visits him every day, mostly in the mornings.

Castiel gets tired at night time without the sun to help him photosynthesize.

A week passes quickly enough, and then it’s onto the next. Castiel tells him stories of his people, of their peace and Sam realizes how different they are.

Castiel likes to go into the lake swimming with Sam, he’d never done it before now, and it’s adorable how he makes a raft from vines so they can float.

Castiel brings him berries and other plant-based foods that they eat together almost every night.

Castiel is lonely, Sam thinks, and he’s loves Sam’s company. By the end of the second week, Sam doesn’t want to leave. He extends his trip by another few days, and Castiel’s vines seem a little brighter when Sam tells him this news.

Castiel comes to him late one night, too tired to get to his home in the hills from their activities.

Sam brings Castiel into his tent, and they sleep soundly.

“Sam,” Castiel whispers, and Sam hums, “I've never felt love, but I think I feel it for you.”

Sam stares at him and smiles.

“I think I love you, too, Cas.”

“I have never met a human. I hope they are all like you.”

“We’re not. You’re lucky someone else didn't come into these woods. You probably would have been killed if not studied.”

“Then I’m glad it was you. I was anyway, but that seals the deal, as you say.”

Sam laughs and curls around Castiel closer.

His skin is actually soft, softer than his own, and he smells so nice.

Sam buries his face in the crook of Cas’ neck and falls to sleep.

When he comes to, Castiel is gone and the door is unzipped completely.

Sam stretches and walks outside. He goes to the bathroom, cleans his teeth, and makes breakfast -- enough for two.

Castiel, however, doesn't come around. Sam doesn't hear anything from the fae he's come to know, and he feels alone for the first time in a long while.

He packs his things up in silence, tearing down the tent pole by pole, and he waits for an hour to see if Castiel will show.

“Castiel, I have no idea if you can hear me, but if you can, I’m sorry for whatever I did. I didn't lie. I do love you, I hope you know that. I’ll come back here to see you if you like . . . goodbye, Cas.”

Sam takes off through the bank of trees towards where the road meets it. It takes him a long while to get there, the forest is huge, and it seems particularly daunting now that he knows another fae could be out here.

He makes it down the trail and walks to the main road, calling a taxi to come out and get him.

“I love you,” he hears behind him, but when he looks no one is there.

“Cas, Castiel, come out, please.” The taxi comes and Sam has to leave, and it hurts his heart to do so.

It’s another few months before he can get time off. The second he can, however, he’s out in the woods looking for Castiel.

It’s on the third day that Castiel shows.

Sam pulls open the door to his tent and he’s standing there in all of his plant-glory.

Sam jumps back and tries to catch his breath before launching himself at Castiel.

Castiel is limp for a few moments before wrapping his branch-like arms around Sam’s torso.

“I missed you so much.” Sam breathes, and he can feel Castiel’s grin against the bare skin of his shoulder.

“I missed your warmth, Sam.”

Sam huffs a laugh, not breaking away from Castiel’s embrace.

“What did I do wrong?”

“You did nothing. I was scared. I have never cared for someone as much as I care for you, Sam. It’s . . . frightening. I am supposed to fall for another fae, not a human, and I have broken almost every fae law to speak to you and touch you as I have.”

“Why can’t we be together?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Sam, I just told you. I am supposed to mate with another fae, not a human.”

“Can we at least try? I know you can’t exactly fit in with humans, and I definitely cannot blend in with other fae, but I will try for you. Will you try for me, Cas?”

“Always.”

They hold each other for a while, foreheads pressed together, and Sam presses a chaste kiss against the hollow of Cas’ throat, and then on his lips.

Cas cups Sam’s face lightly, and returns it.

“You are more beautiful than any fae I have ever encountered, Sam, and I don’t think that’s ever going to change. How long are you staying?”

“Five sunsets. I couldn't get anymore time off of work.”

“That is fine. I will just make the most of our five sunsets.” Castiel presses his smile into Sam’s skin.

Sam kisses the top of his head. Castiel’s hair is normal, dark and unkempt, but it has vines, flowers, and other plants woven into the tendrils.

It’s kept short, not past his ears, and Sam wants to twist his fingers in it, pull out the flowers and leave his own.

“I brought something to show you.” Cas reluctantly pulls away, holding Sam’s hand as he leads him to the tent.

Cas sits in the grass while Sam grabs the photo album stuffed deep in his backpack.

Sam joins Castiel on the ground, pointing out Dean, John, Mary, Bobby, and everyone else.

“You have a lot of this woman’s persona.”

“That’s my mom, she . . . she passed in a fire last year.”

“My condolences.” Castiel says, and it has no malice behind it, not even pity, just comfort.

“Would it be okay with you if I brought my brother back here the next time I come out to visit you?” Sam asks, and Cas considers it.

“Is it this man here?” He points to Dean.

“Yeah.”

“I suppose so, but I cannot promise I will be as kind as I have been with you if he leaves a mess like I expect him to.” Cas sits back with a smirk, and Sam rolls his eyes.

A month later he brings Dean back despite his complaining about going out into the middle of no where.

Sam hasn't told him about Castiel, only that he wants him to meet a friend of his.

It’s much faster getting the tent up with Dean’s help, and soon enough they’re tucked in to sleep.

“My friend, his name is Castiel, has asked you not to leave trash and stuff around or he’s not going to be nice to you. So, clean up after yourself, this is important to me.”

“Geez, who the hell’s your friend? Can’t wait to meet him, sounds like a real asshole, Sam.”

Sam rolls his eyes even though Dean can’t see him it’s so dark.

There’s a tell-tale creak of wood on wood, vines breaking and reforming as Castiel walks outside the tent, his shadow right by the door as it unzips.

“What the hell? Who is that? Sam, get up.”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Your brother is just as I expected. He woke me with his loud speaking.”

“Sorry, buddy. Come on, get in, it’s cold.”

Dean fumbles around for a flash light and shines it at Castiel. He ends up dropping it with a yelp.

“Dean, calm down, seriously.”

“What’s going on with his skin, dude?” Dean reaches out to touch Castiel’s arm, and he slaps it away making an indignant noise.

“Keep Dean away until morning, my energy is too depleted to deal with this right now. The hour is late, rest, my _mtif obza_.”

“What language was that?”

Cas shushes him and slips into Sam’s sleeping bag, vines immediately wrapping around Sam’s arms and torso to pull him and keep him close.

Dean tosses and turns and it makes it so Sam can’t sleep, but wrapped up in Castiel’s arms makes it easy after a while.

When they wake, Dean stares at Castiel until he too awakes.

Sam rises slowly, trying not to jostle Castiel too much. He gets cranky in the mornings, and he doesn't want a grouchy partner meeting his brother.

His chances of acceptance are already low.

Castiel rolls over to look at Dean. He offers Castiel a beer from the cooler resting at his feet, and Castiel takes it suspiciously, smelling it, and finally tilting it back.

Cas coughs a few times, and then points to Dean.

“I like him.”

Sam and Dean both laugh loudly as Cas downs the rest of the beer.

“We make something similar in my home forest, but it was never as good as this. Thank you, Dean.”

“Uh, sure thing. Now, can you explain what’s going on here, I’m . . . I’m a little confused.” Dean smiles at Sam reassuringly, nodding to Cas, and Sam blushes.

“I am a fae, as I have said. Sam found me the first time he came here, and since then have confessed our love of each other despite it breaking just about every law I have ever known.”

“Okay. Uh, I’m moving on,” Dean says, shaking his head. “I think _I_ need a beer.”

“Dean?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah?”

“Do I have your permission to continue my relationship with your brother, or not?”

Sam makes puppy dog eyes, sticking his bottom lip out over-zealously, and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Sure. You kids have fun. I’m going to go look around.”

Castiel snuggles into his side, nuzzling Sam’s neck, and it doesn't seem cheesy or corny when Cas does it. It’s adorable and endearing.

“I’m glad your brother approves of us.”

“It wouldn't matter if he did, I would still want to be with you." Sam says. "You know, it’s been a year.”

“Since we met?”

“Yeah.”

“That _is_ a long time. Isn't it, in your culture, to celebrate such occasions?”

“Yeah, but not when my brother is ten feet away.”

“I’ll be quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
